


The Greatest Heroes

by TheFoolXXII_Max_X



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 11:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoolXXII_Max_X/pseuds/TheFoolXXII_Max_X
Summary: "You know, my motto is 'Excelsior.' That's an old word that means 'upward and onward to greater glory.' It's on the seal of the state of New York. Keep moving forward, and if it's time to go, it's time. Nothing lasts forever." – Stan Lee





	The Greatest Heroes

Avengers

Black Widow

Falcon

Hawkeye

Hulk

Iron Man

Thor

Nick Fury

Ant-Man

Black Panther

Captain Marvel

Daredevil

Doctor Strange

Fantastic Four

Human Torch

Invisible Woman

Mr. Fantastic

Thing

Groot

Loki

Peggy Carter

Pepper Potts

Scarlet Witch

Spider-Man

Gwen Stacy

Wasp

X-Men

Beast

Cyclops

Iceman

Jean Grey

Professor X

Yondu

And the greatest hero of all...

**Stan Lee**

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in Peace, Stan Lee (1922-2018).


End file.
